whomaniakifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Piąty Doktor(Peter Davison)
thumb Kiedy Nathan-Turner został nowym producentem nie spodziewał się, że MacDonald będzie mógł dać mu poparcie, jakie było osiągalne dla poprzednich producentów. Później Barry Letts (pracujący teraz jako starszy producent w Wydziale Dramatu BBC) wyznaczył go do wznowienia serii jako producenta wykonawczego i nadzorował Nathana-Turnera w początkach pracy nad nowym sezonem. Letts był przez to, prawdę mówiąc przez pewien czas ofiarą nieoficjalnych pouczeń i komentarzy Grahama Williamsa. Nathan-Turner i jego nowy redaktor, Christopher H. Bidmead, szukał sposobu na powrót bardziej poważnego tonu serii nie rezygnując jednak z humoru, jaki przeważał podczas 'kadencji' Williamsa oraz zmianę wyglądu postaci. Nowy producent chciał również przenieść serial "do lat 80.", nadając nowe tytuły kolejnym odcinkom, oddając wszystkie pojawiające się motywy dźwiękowe do produkcji BBC Radiophonic Workshop dla efektu 'elektroniczne', a Peterowi Howellowi z Workshop nakazując popracować nad zmianą rozmieszczenia słynnych już tematów muzycznych serii. Ambitne zmiany uraziły niestety samego Bakera i grającą z nim Lallę Ward, z którymi Nathan-Turner nie omówił swoich pomysłów. Zmiany te nadeszły wraz z 18. sezonem, jesienią 1980, kiedy oglądalność Doctora Who dramatycznie spadła do około pięciu milionów, głównie z powodu konkurencji, jaką stała się dla BBC stacja ITV i jej importowana z Ameryki Buck Rogers in the 25th Century. Dodatkowym ciosem był fakt, że Tom Baker zdecydował, iż po siedmiu sezonach chciałby rozstać się z rolą Doktora. Jego odejście było przez pewien czas popularnym tematem w prasie i ciężkim przeżyciem dla wielu widzów. Wielokrotnie komentowano też jego zuchwałe sugestie, że jego następca powinien być kobietą, którym świadomy rozgłosu Nathan-Turner zbyt szybko nie zaprzeczył. thumb Producent początkowo chciał, by Bakera zastąpił Richard Griffiths, ale kiedy okazał się on nieosiągalny, wybrał Petera Davisona, z którym pracował wcześniej przy popularnej serii All Creatures Great and Small. Davison bardzo różnił się od jego czterech poprzedników, był o wiele młodszy, zgodnie z pragnieniem Nathana-Turnera, co do piątego Doktora, był on całkowicie niepodobny do masowo uwielbianego czwartego Doktora, tak więc publika nie tworzyła niekorzystnych porównań między nimi. Doktor Davisona był zdecydowanie najbardziej ludzki ze wszystkich, i jedyny, u którego wrażliwość była najwyraźniejszą cechą. Piąty Doktor, częściej niż inni reagował na sytuacje dokoła raczej niż faktycznie działał, i robił wrażenie młodego arystokraty, w przeciwieństwie do Baker grającego lekkoducha. Davison, co ciekawe pierwszy raz wystąpił pod koniec 18. sezonu, Logopolis, chociaż było to tylko rok przed jego pierwszym pełnym sezonem rozpoczętym w 1982. Tymczasem zarządca BBC1, Alan Hart zadecydował przesunięciu programu z jesieni na następną wiosnę. Powodem było to, że po 18 latach emisji serialu w sobotni wieczór, postanowił on zamienić to na dwa odcinki w tygodniu w dzień powszedni. Zaowocowało to zmniejszeniem się o połowę liczby tygodni, które zawsze zajmowała seria z 26 na 13 i właśnie przesunięciem debiutu Davisona z jesieni na wiosnę. Poza tym grał w komedii sytuacyjnej BBC Sink or Swim i był nieosiągalny do nagrywania niezbędnych odcinków, przez co producenci nie mogli by zdążyć na jesień. Podczas produkcji 19. sezonu Bidmead odszedł i został tymczasowo zastąpiony przez Antony'ego Roota, a później już na stałe przez Erica Sawarda, który pozostał przy stanowisku redaktora przez kilka następnych lat. Razem z Nathanem-Turnerem obserwowali wzrost zaufania do programu w nadchodzącym sezonie, dzięki powrocie różnych postaci i znanych już wrogów Doktora, co osiągnęło szczyt w 1983 podczas emisji 90-minutowego odcinka specjalnego The Five Doctors, z okazji 20. rocznicy serialu. thumb Davison opuścił serial już po trzech sezonach w 1984. Niegdyś radził Patrickowi nie zostawać dłużej niż trzy lata i sam również postąpił według tej zasady rozczarowany jakością scenariusza 20. sezonu. Mimo że czuł, iż mógłby się poprawić w 21. sezonie, jego wyjazd był już wtedy zaplanowany, a Nathan-Turner wybrał już Colina Bakera (który zagrał gościnnie w Arc of Infinity), żeby zajął jego miejsce.